


Loki x Reader - Drunken Care

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Loki, Cute Loki, Drunk Reader, F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, No Warnings, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: The reader is picked up by the police and brought to the Avenger tower. Unfortunately, Loki is the only one in, now he's forced to deal with the drunken girl.





	Loki x Reader - Drunken Care

When Loki manually pulled open the usually automatic sliding doors, his face was rather unimpressed at the sight that greeted him on the other side.

You were stood between two rather large policeman, each with their hands firmly gripping your upper arms as though, between them, they had dragged you to the doorway. Loki also noted that the two men seem to be largely supporting your weight, as though your own legs were incapable of the task, and a plain white ceramic mug hung from one of your hands.

Judging by your condition, he was surprised it seemed to be in one piece.

“Good evening, sir.” One of the uniformed officers greeted Loki as the god’s eyes roamed over the scene, furrowing his brow in question. The policeman now eyed Loki up and down, some recognition in his eyes that made him frown. “Do you live here?”

“I’m inside the building, aren’t I?” Loki growled, already thoroughly unimpressed by the Midgardian’s law enforcement.

The policeman didn’t look wholly convinced, eying the tall, pale man warily, but let it slide, now nodding down to where you stood. “This young lady here, insists she lives in the Avenger tower.” The officer explained.

“She does, does she?” Loki questioned, raising a brow at you, a devious look in his eyes which promised trouble should he choose to act on it. You, however, seemed completely oblivious to it, too concerned, it seemed, with weakly attempting to wrestle your arms from the authorities grasp.  “And what…  _Exactly_ is wrong with the lady?” Loki now asked coolly, a bemused teasing look, his eyes remaining on you, able quite clearly to see what the cause of your condition was.

“We found her wandering the streets, sir,” One of the men informed him, “She appears to be highly inebriated.” He explained in a disproving tone.

“I am not – um not – inebree – inbreei – ineb… I’m not drunk!” You cried stubbornly, yanking on your arms more violently now where they were still held. “Check my mug!” You exclaimed, “Look!”  You shoved the mug into the officers’ face and then towards Loki. “It’s water! Taste it!”

“It maybe water now, Miss, but your breath count is off the scale.” The man on your right explained to you gruffly, then turned back to Loki. “At first, we presumed she was lying about her address, but her ID checks out. Do you know this woman?”

Loki regarded you with his cold calculating eyes. He could deny it - given your current condition it might do you good to spend an evening in a Midgardian cell. Loki was largely unfamiliar with procedure when detained by the general Midgardian authorities, but a little light torturing might teach you a lesson… Then again, Thor at the very least, would likely wring his neck if he turned you away in your state – and he was bound to find out - let alone what the remainder of the ‘Avengers team’ would do.

Besides, you did seem to have an almost stubborn puppy-like look to you at the moment which had him rethinking his wish to cause you trouble. “Sadly, yes.” He sighed eventually, “You may release her over to me, I can take over her care from here.” He muttered reluctantly, his face expressionless and showing no sign of the ‘care’ he spoke of.

You stumbled slightly as you went to cross the threshold the minute the police released you, Loki replaced their firm grip on your arm to assure you stayed upright. The officers nodded their parting goodnights - even wishing Loki luck with you, which didn’t fill him with confidence - then they turned back to their cruiser where it was parked behind them. Loki closed the glass doors on their retreating back, turning to where he held you as you tipped your mug back, half of the water somehow managing to spill out and down your chin and onto your sleeve rather than into your mouth. “Opps…” You gasped, then giggled at yourself, wiping wiping your mouth with your damp sleeve and Loki watched you in disbelief. “Want some?” You asked happily, holding out the mug.

“I’d rather not.” Loki muttered, releasing your arm and moving past you back towards the elevator and his room. His duty for the night was done, he had played his part, and no one could blame him for what happened to you now.

“Wait, no! Don – Don’t go!” You cried, spinning around and tripping over your own legs, throwing out your arms to catch yourself, the liquid slopping over the side of your cup. “Don – Don’ leave me!” You pouted pathetically, “ _Everyone’s_ left me toniiight!” You whined.

Loki didn’t stop though, “You do remember they have left for a so-called ‘mission’, yes?” He called back over his shoulder.

“But they left  _me_!” You persisted.

Loki paused now in exasperation, glancing back at you. “Because you’re injured.” Loki reminded you, his eyes flickering to your wounded shoulder for a moment, the bandage clear through your strappy vest, stained and ruined with a dark colour - though you didn’t seem at all aware of any pain from it.

“I’m a techy!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms up in the air wildly, “All I do is sit at a desk!” You cried and, as if to demonstrate this, you threw yourself down onto a nearby sofa of the foyer. You pouted in apparent annoyance at your colleagues for a moment, then suddenly began to chortle to yourself. Loki frowned at you. “Cop’rs re so stupid.” You chuckled, waving your mug around as though it was a tankard of ale, “Thought this was vodka,” You explained, “is just water.” You slurred, then suddenly threw the mug straight down to the tile floor causing it to smash into pieces.

“Care to tell me  _why_ you just did that?” Loki asked, turning fully to face you with a raised brow, not believing what he was seeing. “And what in Odin’s name you’ve been drinking?” He frowned, studying your face. It was weird, you were behaving so out of character – usually so withdrawn and quiet – this side of you unknown to him. He’d be lying however, if it wasn’t somehow entertaining to him.

“Not that much!” You cried as though you too were surprised you were this out of it, “I had a – uh - a vodka tonic, a – a beer – or two – Can’t remember…” You confessed, shaking your head tiredly, and Loki rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about weak Midgardians unable to hold the slightest drink.

“I’m not drunk!” You protested loudly, throwing your arms up wildly.

“Then care to explain why you are now on the floor?” He smirked coolly, raising a brow.

“I’m not - ” You tried to turn to look around, but now found you couldn’t, the tiles by your cheek and the dull sting in your hip that felt miles away. “Oh. Hm…” You murmured in contemplation, closing your eyes as you let your head rest on the cool tiles. You were tired.

“You are intoxicated.” Loki concluded with a mutter. “Go to bed.”

You scowled, but the fact that you  _were_  lying on the floor, wasn’t doing much for your argument and - now you were lying down – your drunken energy was fast depleting and exhaustion was beginning to kick in. “Fine.” You mumbled.

Loki turned once more to retire back to his room, happy that he’d now convinced you to do the wised thing given the situation but found himself pausing again when he sensed no movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to where you were to find you had still made no movement from your foetal position on the floor.

“Are you planning to get up some time this night?” Loki questioned when you still continued to make no sign of moving.

“I am, you naggy Norse.” You muttered, turning your head into the cold tile, the contact refreshing against your clammy forehead.

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise at this insult - really not sure what to make of it - but he couldn’t seem to help the slight upward twitch of his lip. The hilarity of your comment seemed to hit you then, and you suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles where you lay on the floor - only making it harder for Loki to fight back the humour he found at sniggering girlishly into the marble beneath you.

Loki continued to watch you as your laughing fit subsided and you finally planted your hands beneath your chest and attempted to – rather weakly – push yourself to your knees. You only managed to make it halfway, however, before you released a hiss at the painful pang in your shoulder, and your arm gave way beneath you.

Your reaction time already lagging thanks to the alcohol, you knew you wouldn’t be able to catch yourself before your face collided into the floor, so you were surprised when no solid marble collided with you. The pressure at you waist and on your arm – and a quick glance over your shoulder – told you that, somehow, Loki had been there to catch you. You hadn’t realised he had been that close to you.

“Oppsy.” You smirked drunkenly, “Loki to the rescue!” You grinned as he pulled you back to your knees. You glanced up at the god in almost child-like wonder, “You’re like a white – no like a – a black knight!” You exclaimed. “Wait.” You paused, your smile faltering and you glanced down at the floor, “Is that – is that racist?” Then another thought seemed to hit you and you frowned up at Loki as he pulled you the rest of the way to your feet, “Are you – do you – do you have races on Asgard?”

“What sort of idiotic question is that?” He muttered, keeping hold of your forearm as you wobbled dangerously on your feet - your balancing seeming to have left you now you had experienced the pleasure of lying on the cold floor.

“Tha’s – Tha’s  _rude_!” You slurred reproachfully. “Wait! You can be a  _dark_  knight! Tha’s – Tha’s not racist!” You exclaimed, “Is it?” You asked uncertainly as an after though. You suddenly gasped, “Oh my god your Batman…” You muttered, eyes widening in amazed and you suddenly grinned widely through your arms up excitedly then letting them drop over Loki’s shoulders, your chest now pressed against his.

Loki’s eyes widened at this, not at all use to having close proximity to anyone and now your body was pressed up against him as you practically hugged him - the only way for him to comfortably hold you up now requiring his hand to be on your waist. He grimaced as he tightened his hold on you, shifting your position slightly so you were more upright, less of you pressed into him, but he was still uncomfortably aware of your arms over his shoulders and your perfume filling his air and likely clinging to his linen shirt. “Fine, I’m a knight,” He muttered awkwardly, “Can you now return to your room? Preferably staying there?”

“Sure, sure.” You nodded happily, “I’m going.” You pulled your arms from where they hung over him, brushing over his chest as they fell, and you pushed yourself away from Loki who let you go - though rather reluctantly as you still didn’t look particularly steady and he didn’t particularly want to be blamed for you getting another injured shoulder. Somehow, though, you managed to stay upright. Loki moved past you towards the elevator again, calling it, and stepping in when the doors opened. He turned to face the foyer, frowning when he glanced out to see you now heading in the opposite direction for a door in front of you.

Loki cleared his throat. “Your room is on the sixth floor.” He reminded you.

Your reactions were delayed, but his words eventually seemed to permeate through your mind fog and you paused in your path, glancing back at him. “Hm, yeah, right.” You nodded in agreement, “Elevator first.” You turned around then, having to take a few steps back to steady yourself when you overbalanced, but then began to quickly stagger towards the elevator on the other side of the room where Loki held the door open.

You practically pitched yourself forward into the elevator, catching yourself on the large mirror that made up the back wall, having to place the back of your hand against your mouth as a wave of nausea washed through you.

“Don’t throw up.” Loki growled, noticing this as he released the doors, allowing them to close the two of you in, and stepped back into the centre of the box.

You went to open your mouth, but another wave of nausea made you think better, instead just shaking your head ever so slightly in answer. Loki frequently glanced over at you warily as the lift moved smoothly up the tower, but you seemed to make no attempt to move from your position against the wall, and Loki made sure to glance away if you looked towards him.

The lift pinged its arrival and you pushed yourself begrudgingly off the cool glass as the doors slid open. Loki stepped forward, blocking your path as you teetered slightly to the side. “This is my floor.” He stated. “Not yours.”

You lifted a finger at him. “Uh.” You faltered. “Yep.” You agreed, thinking better, “‘course.” You slurred, trying, and failing miserably to make it look like you knew what you were doing, practically falling back the few steps forward you had taken, leaning heavily against the back mirror once more. Your energy was draining from you fast and you already felt like you were fighting a losing battle with your eyelids.

You didn’t notice your legs giving way you until Loki - who hadn’t been able to help glancing back again, seeing the inevitable and, rolling his eyes in annoyance once more – took the few long strides needed to be back by your side, and threw his arm out to catch your waist once again.

You leaned heavily against his side once more, your mind slowly becoming oblivious to everything and knowing you were unlikely to remember much tomorrow.  Loki sighed heavily at your closeness once again, the weight of you against him, that scent of alcohol and something sweet that seem to emanate from you.  He grumbled something about your inability to remain upright, but, despite your proximity, it sounded like his voice was at the other end of a tunnel. His tone was clearly one of annoyance though, yet you were used to this from Loki and it didn’t bother you in that moment, instead, just allowing yourself to enjoy the cold that seemed to be radiating off his icy skin. Loki, begrudgingly held you against his chest, as he reached past you, hitting the button for your floor, having resigned himself to the fact he was going to have to escort you the rest of the way to the room, lest you end up seriously harming yourself.  

When the familiar ping of the elevator rang once more, Loki attempted to lead you – where you clung to his side - out into the corridor, but your feet seemed to have become like heavy lead and barely seemed to offer any movement. Loki struggle with you for only a few moments before he’d had enough for one night, growled something under his breath again about Midgardians and their liquor, then abruptly tightened his grip on your waist and, almost effortlessly, threw you over his shoulder. You shrieked in surprise when your feet first left the floor, but you were soon giggling when you found yourself dangling over the god’s shoulder, allowing yourself to close your eyes and enjoy the gentle rhythm of his strides as the sleepy laughter bubble from your lips.

Loki ignored the almost cute sounds emanating from you as he strode down the hallway, unusually careful of the Midgardian burden. He found your room without much difficulty and made his way your bed, depositing you – surprisingly gently for the amount of trouble you had caused him that evening – onto the duvet.

When he tried to pull away though, you were quick to protest. “No, no, noooo…” You whined, clinging to his arms, your eyes still closed.

“What are you-“ Loki began, frowning in bewilderment at your actions.

“I like your arms… Come back arms…” You murmured sleepily, your fingers scrambling up his sleeve, trying to pull his body back down to yours, already missing his odd coolness against your flushed body.

Loki widened his eyes in amazement. “Really?”

“You’re so nice and – and cooollld…” You hummed happily at the thought. “Like my own personal ice cube…” You chuckled to yourself, your eyes still closed as you continued to try to pull him back down to you. Loki thought about protesting being your ‘personal’ anything, but he knew there was basically no point and the comment made him feel something… funny.

Despite your apparent exhaustion, your grip on his sleeve was surprisingly persistent and, though he knew he probably easily break your grasp – you being a meagre Midgardian – he found himself not feeling quite as displeased by it as he probably should.

“You humans are ridiculous.” He grumbled to himself, shifting you over slight so he could perch next to you on the bed, his back against the headboard behind him.

“You love us really…” You murmured happily, snuggling against his side, resting your head against his solid chest - your last thought being that it was probably the comfiest pillow you’d ever had.

 _Some of them, maybe_. Loki thought silently as he watched sleep pull you under completely now, your face beautifully peaceful and innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I had, so thought - despite the shear number of requests and series parts I have to write - I would give a go whilst I still have the inspiration for it!
> 
> I know I’ve been writing a lot of Loki lately (I’m just really into his character at the moment) but I promise I’ll work on some other characters now! (Though I’m bound to throw more Loki in, so for those who are only here for him, don’t worry! haha)


End file.
